


跨年玩什么

by Arien_usagi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arien_usagi/pseuds/Arien_usagi
Summary: 拉郎cp，不喜点×跨年就算不能在一起，也可以一起享受...
Relationships: 晰栎





	跨年玩什么

—————跨年演出结束后—————

视频通话：

“Hello，晰哥，新年快乐！”

“新年快乐呀，今天演出怎么样，还顺利吗”

“嗯，都挺顺利的，刚才还直播了一下，刚关掉洗了个澡”

“顺利就好，我上次给你寄的东西...带了吗”男人摸了摸下巴

“啊...嗯，带....着呢”又开始结巴了

“那咱们，开始吗？”王晰迅速从亲切的大哥哥切换到了要把小白兔吃干抹净的老狐狸角色，声音也低沉了起来“那你...先自己润滑吧，买的什么味道的润滑剂呀？”

“草...霉的”脸红心跳眼神游移，还结巴

“管栎...后面愿意拍给我看吗，不愿意也没关系”反正日子还长

“先...不要吧，只看脸...可以吗”小白兔脸红得像要滴血

“好，当然可以了。润滑好慢慢放进去，你说OK了我就打开开关，好吗？”

管栎找到了一个舒服的仰卧姿势，将倒好润滑剂的炮机慢慢放进了身体，重新拿起手机“可...可以了”

王晰按下了“唤起”选项，“嗯.....哈......”“另外一只手先不要摸自己，放在我看得到的地方”管栎听话地把右手放在脸旁“给我....再多....一点...嗯....”咬了咬嘴唇，开始诱惑屏幕那头的男人

男人表面不为所动，按下了“浪潮”，“啊～好舒服...”小白兔大大的眼睛开始湿润了

“诶，你最近练绕口令呢？来一段听听？”不管被快感一浪一浪刺激的小白兔，老狐狸假装继续着日常的对话

啧，老男人挺闲啊还有空看直播“唔....不要...”

小白兔不听话怎么办？当然是欺负他！坏心眼的老狐狸将机器调回了低档，连续的快感突然被暂停，小白兔急得流出了眼泪“呜...哥哥，不要停好不好”开始撒娇

“那你给我念段绕口令，就红凤凰那个”

“红凤凰，粉凤凰.....啊！”男人又突然将炮机调回了高档位，“哼哼，念完”

“黄凤凰....嗯.....花....凤凰.....红粉凤....凰，啊！粉....红凤凰.....呜”此时管栎已经快控制不住自己的右手，几次想往下摸都被王晰叫住了

“诶，手别动，试试只靠后面高潮”专注于戏弄小白兔，露出了奸计得逞的笑容“乖，这就让你射”说着按下了“冲刺”

“啊！！！！”炮机狠狠冲撞着他的敏感点”不行了...要射....了，啊!”管栎颤抖着射到了自己的腹肌上

“好了不折腾你了，早点休息吧”管栎还没从激烈的高潮中回过神

“新年快乐，我的小白兔”

“新年快乐，过几天见”附赠一个迷人的管栎招牌微笑

“过几天再好好满足你，我去洗澡了，你早睡吧”

男人带着刚才的余韵去浴室解决了自己的欲望


End file.
